marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Stark (Earth-19919)
; formerly (brainwashed), Spider-Queen's army (brainwashed), (founding member) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-19919 | BaseOfOperations = Former S.H.I.E.L.D. base, Manhattan, Spider-Island, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (Formerly Black)Category:Black Eyes | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (Formerly Brown)Category:Brown Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Freedom fighter | Education = | Origin = Human Mutated by the Goblin Formula; formerly infected by the Spider-Virus | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Former S.H.I.E.L.D. base, Manhattan, Spider-Island, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Creators = Christos N. Gage; Paco Diaz | First = Spider-Island #1 | First2 = | Death = Spider-Island #3 | Quotation = I am crazy. The Goblin Formula... I can feel what's left of my mind going. That's why it has to be me. Pretty soon I'll be like Osborn. I'd rather go out like this. As myself. I spent so much of my life building weapons. Weapons that killed and maimed soldiers like you. While I caroused on private jets with Dom Pérignon and supermodels. I always thought nothing I did as Iron Man could ever really make up for that. But I hope... maybe this does. | Speaker = Iron Goblin | QuoteSource = Spider-Island Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Iron Man seemingly had the same history as his Earth-616 counterparts. During a Resistance assault on Spider-Queen, Tony was captured and infected with the "Spider-Virus." He was one of the former superheroes who were sent to trap Resistance fighters at Horizon Labs after the first group of former superheroes were transformed into monstrous creatures. As the Resistance fled, Tony was sprayed with Goblin Formula. To get back at Norman Osborn for the Iron Patriot Armor, Stark dubbed himself the Iron Goblin and merged his armor with prototype advanced Goblin Armor. After this, he told Agent Venom about the location of the Spider-Queen's Brain Trust. Stealing the Retro-Generation Ray, Tony and Stegron quickly worked to get it working again. When Vision located Agent 13, Betty Brant, Carlie Cooper, and Mary Jane Watson; Agent Venom and Spider-Man wondered whether to cure them or more strategist spiders. Luckily, Tony convinced them that sacrificing for loved ones was what made them human and the four heroes gave them the Lizard serum. Unfortunately, Vision located a tracking device on Agent 13, allowing the Spider-Army to locate them. Tony, who hoped to make amends for his weapons making and not wanting to succumb to the Goblin Formula, took up the Ebony Blade and sacrificed himself to allow the Resistance to escape. | Personality = As a Homo arachnus, Stark was loyal to the Spider-Queen and hateful towards humans. Being sprayed by the Goblin formula returned him to his human self and mind. Stark was initially sane and compassionate enough to apologize to Eugene Thompson for the damage his former war profiteering had done to soldiers and to urge Flash and Peter to rescue their loved ones. However, exposure to the formula quickly began to adversely affect his sanity the same way it had Norman Osborn, with Stark becoming increasingly maniacal, paranoid, irrational, and illogical - using a Goblin Glider for transportation despite his armor being capable of flight. Not wanting to go completely insane, Stark chose to sacrifice himself when the Spider-Queen's army attacked. | Powers = Seemingly those of Norman Osborn. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Tony Stark of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of Norman Osborn. | Equipment = Seemingly those of the Tony Stark of Earth-616 and those of Norman Osborn. | Transportation = Goblin Glider. | Weapons = The Ebony Blade and seemingly those of Norman Osborn. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Armor Users Category:Stark Family Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Robotics Category:Scientists Category:Spider-Virus Victims Category:Insanity Category:Spider-Island casualties Category:Ebony Blade User Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability